


Happy Day

by canifapirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aimless, F/M, Short, i just wanted them to be a little happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canifapirate/pseuds/canifapirate
Summary: Rose is chilling in a London cafe...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 16





	Happy Day

It was a nice day, really.

Mid April, some sun, and barely any wind, something incredibly rare for London.

Rose was sitting in a bustling cafe, trying to organize her plans for the day.

_I need some more parchment, and I’m out of soap. I need owl feed. Maybe some robes while I’m here? I don’t need them but really, it’s time._

_Detergent? Are we out? Why can’t Al ever handle any of this?_

_Maybe some clothing? I am in muggle London right now, so I could do both. Probably do it first, so I don’t have to carry it._

She sat, soaking up the rare bit of sun coming through the windows and sipping a rapidly cooling latte.

_Damn, I’m homesick. Or maybe I miss Hogwarts? Should I sleep at home this weekend?_

The bell dings, and someone walks in. Rose, looking through the window, used to the noise of the place, doesn’t notice.

She does when he drops into the chair across from her little table, though. 

“Weasley, fancy seeing you here.”

“Malfoy! Oh god, hi.” She quickly snaps her head in his direction. “Wow it’s been so long. We graduated, what, a year ago?” 

“Almost, yeah. How’ve you been?”

“Oh you know, pretty good. Work’s been decent, Al’s not the worst roommate in the world…”

_He’s a good listener_ , she remembers. _It’s nice to catch up again._

And on the day passes, two friends chatting in a cafe in London.


End file.
